Maybe
by Authom
Summary: A guy's asking for Matthew's number. A cheesy oneshot made by me for my birthday.


Matthew sighed and gripped his cup of fresh cappuccino. He needed to go back to his dorm to finish his term paper, and after that, he's done; free to do whatever he pleases. Maybe he'll go to Al's to play some video games with him.

He stood in front the nice café he had found during his first year of college. Now he was a second year; he'd want to work here in this café if they needed an extra hand, not that he needed a job, especially when his parent's are really that rich. Yeah, but still, it's nice to feel independent. He watched the wind sweep the dried autumn leaves from the pavement and made it look like they were dancing in mid-air. It was still cold during autumn, but autumn is a nice season.[this has nothing to do with my penname]There weren't a lot of people in this part of the campus area, actually there wasn't any person in sight It was peaceful here, just how he'd like it. Smiling to himself—when he saw that the leaves beckoned him— he started off for the dorms.

As he was about to start walking, someone bumped their shoulder at him, nearly making him fall backwards.

"O-oh, hey, sorry." It was a guy, and his stammer made him sound really apologetic. Huh, this was an albino guy; he was about half a head taller than Matthew. "Hey! Aren't you from that Physics class?" The guy asked.

Matthew was surprised. He knows he himself that he gets overlooked easily and a great deal of people forget his name, instead they call him his brother's name. It kinda hurt, really.

Okay, coming back to Albino dude over here. How'd he know he's in Physics? Matthew know that not one of his classmates are albino or even close to platinum blonde. So how'd he know about Matthew?

The guy laughed, seeing his unbelieving face. "A friend of mine is one of your classmates. And I, uh, kinda see you around." He muttered the last part.

Matt smiled amiably, "That's nice."

"So," he started, "you like the coffee in this café?" He asked, peeking in through the glass doors.

"Yeah."

The guy grinned proudly, "I'm actually friends with the manager and owner here. You know, I gave him the awesome recipe for an awesome cappuccino."

The blonde looked down on his cup, smiling softly, "Is that so?"

"Yep!"

Coincidence, right? Hmm, he should get moving if he still want to finish his paper early. "Hey, I need to—"

The guy didn't hear him. "Uhm, so listen, I know we've just met and stuff… I, uh, wanted to get your number."

"Really?" Matthew asked, taken aback.

"Totally." He was firm.

Matthew took out a card from his back pants' pocket. It was his call card. He just gives this off to people who are in dire need f a tutor. So he gave it to the guy.

"Here."

"Thanks!" He grinned triumphantly, taking the card. He inspected it and soon frowned. "It doesn't have your name." His tone was giving a disappointed tone.

"Er, _yeah_." The blonde said, embarrassed. Was this guy for real? It was like he was hitting on him, and asking for someone's phone number, specially someone who you've recently met, it was like a first step for asking the person on a date."I've got a reason to why I did that." His coffee's starting to get cold. Need to go. Fast. "Sorry, but I really gotta leave." The albino nodded dumbly, still looking disappointedly at the card.

When Matt was a short distance away, like the other side of the street already, the guy yelled.

"HEY! What's your name?" He asked.

Matthew stopped brisk-walking and turned around. He smiled and replied, "Just call me Maybe."

**.**

**This is some cheesy story I've written for a friend…**_**girl**_**. The hell I'm saying, I wrote it for FUN! I've basked in the glory of weird fetishes you women like. But I find it adorable. I don't own APH.**

**It's my birthday! AUGUST 19! I wrote this for a self birthday present, and kinda something for you to read (and probably get a review saying 'Happy Birthday').**

**All those people who've read this said it was too short and if I get like say ten reviews or likes then I'll probably continue a bit.**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! This might be OOC for me, but I'm just excited on eating a cake my mum and I made. I love sweet things. Sugar-high…**

**I'll stop my self-propaganda and trolling.**

**Review and review.**


End file.
